deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy Vs The Scout
RED SPEED DEMONS. ' ' 'Intro' Wiz: Here on death battle we have covered lots of fast combatants.But These Two wear red! Boomstick: Like Foxy ,FNAF's Speedy Fighter. Wiz: And The Scout , TF2's Quick on foot and mind speed class. Boomstick: He's wiz and i'm boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who whould win a DEATH BATTLE! (Scout will not have his magic.) 'Prelude:Foxy' Wiz: In Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria dark things have happned. But none to the scale of the creation of foxy. Boomstick: Not much was known about his past life, but what is known is that he was murdred by a man in purple, and then stuffed inside the fox animatronic. Now, the man got away with the crimes and the children were never found. That is until, the animatronics began to smell awful. And when the animatronics were opened the corpses of the children were found. One in each animatronic body. And we are discusing the fox one.*yuck* Wiz: With that creepy backstory out of the way, lets get onto powers and abilites. Boomstick: Foxy has a jumpscare attack that stuns the opponent. Wiz: Foxy weilds a hook, that despite being in a kids restraunt is actually rather sharp.Foxy has shown that he can run at somewhere around 13.7mph. Foxy can also throw an arcade machine that weighs somewhere around 456lbs so hard that the glass shattered! Foxy is an updated springlock, so he has the strength to shatter a human skull with a single strike/bite. Boomstick: Assuming that foxy is made of steel, his duribility is set at 10 tons. And considering rust damage, foxy's duribility drops to an alarming 7 tons. ''' '''Wiz:Foxy uses a brutal fighting style, leaving no room for error in a fight against this guy. Boomstick: Of course, he is not perfect and is a glass cannon, not to mention he is still an animatronic, so he is weak to electricity, and bright lights. Still this guy is really scary. *Yar! Har har har!* 'Prelude:Scout' Wiz: As a boy, Jeremy(Scout) was the youngest and smallest kid or the runt of his family. He and his brothers loved to fight, so they got in fights all the time.As the scout was to weak to punch his way out of problems, so he began to run. and soon the scout was able to win fights via his speed. Boomstick: And that is all of the scout's backstory. Onto powers, feats, abilities and arsenal. Wiz: The scout is strong enough to shatter a femur on a bear's head, killing the bear in a single hit. Boomstick:The scout is also capable of hitting the heavy a total of 82 feet in the air with a single bat strike.The heavy, While fully gear up weighs around 723 pounds, now adding in gravity and wind resistance for the scout's strike the scout struck the heavy with 14.6 tons. Wiz:The scout's main thing is speed. The scout has dodged and out run bullets, putting his speed at just at 6, 145mph But scout's best speed feat is dodging lightning, which moves at 220 millon milles for hour. Boomstick: For a glass cannon, that Scout sure can survive a lot of crap and keep ticking. Such as... *t'anking 3 missiles hitting him all at one time.' *'Being scliced open by a bear, still managing to kill it, with out the aid of his stomach, liver and other things' *'Took hits from sexton hale, a man who punched a yeti so hard he exploded.Sexton's average striking strength is 1.2 tons. the scout took 16 punches from this guy.' Wiz: Using mutiplication we can figure out that for the scout to survive that his duribility should be some where around 19.2 tons. Boomstick: The scout is a genius on the battle feild, and he has the arsenal to back up his genius. Wiz: Scout weilds the scatter gun, a powerful shotgun with a wide shot dispershion. Boomstick: Next is the pretty boy's pocket pistol, a pistol that heals the scout from damage. Wiz: Next, the scout weilds a baseball bat that deals heavy damage. Boomstick: Next, the weirdest one. Bonk atomic soda grants the scout invincibility and multiplies his stats. Wiz:the scout is far from perfect, in fact his weaknesses include arrogance, cockyeness and he can not read all that well. *Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and brither i hurt people.~The scout 'Interlude' Wiz:All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! 'Fight' Scout hated his part time job. Everything here pissed him off or scared him. He was sick of it. And now the fox animatronic was trying to kill him. So that was the final straw. He brought his gear to work. Scout stood in the middle of the office, witing for his soon to be assilnt to come for him. And so he came. Foxy rushed through the door. Ths Scout aimed his scatter gun at foxy and fired. Most of the bullets pinged harmlessly off of him, but one conected with his knee, causing the animatronic to lose his balance. He fell to the ground with a thud. The scout scoffed as he walked out of the office. Foxy managed to push himself up. He rushed after the scout. The scout was in the prize corner. messing around with the arcade machines. Foxy snuck up behinfd the scout and lifted his hook high above his head. And Prepared to strike the scout down. And all of a sudden the arcade machine flashed on, only for a second, acting as a flash bang grenade blinding the animatroic, And the resulting scream alerted the scout of foxy's prescence. Scout quickly drew his bat, wound up and smacked him up side the head, sending him flying. Foxy flew into pirate cove and landed with a satisfying thud. Foxy rushed out, having recovered. he raised his hook and swung his hook in a wide ark at the scout. The scout brought his bat up just in time, blocking the strike causing a shower of sparks to fly. and the two reapeted this motion slashing and blocking each others attacks until the scout lept away from foxy, who retreated as well moving back towards the arcade machines that brought him so much pain, scout backing towards pirate cove. the scout pulled a can of soda from his bag and glared at foxy. Scout: This will be the end of you. Foxy: No, You! Foxy suplexed an arcade machine and hurled it at the scout. The scout opened the can of soda drank it, wound his bat up and smacked the arcade machine away. Then the scout rushed at foxy, his bat raised. Foxy lifted another arcade machine and threw it at the scout, but it was to late. The scout dodged and hit foxy. Hard. The animatronic went flying through the celing and into the night sky. When he finally touched down his old joints just gave 'way and exploded off of him. Foxy was dead. from the metal body came a soul. The soul looked down at his metal prision and said a silent prayer for the scout, the man who had set him free. K.O. 'Results' Boomstick:Now that looked like it hurt... and yet it was beautiful. Wiz:Foxy was done from the start. Being only able to lift just a little over 420lbs was not going to mach the scout's 14.6 tons It was like this through the whole fight. foxy stood ZERO chance once bonk was introduced. Boomstick:Looks like foxy was out foxed. Wiz:the winner is The Scout. Screen_Shot_2017-11-07_at_2.33.47_PM.png Death battle winner template 20160820225641909 by mcgasher-daes7zg.jpg Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Claw Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Season 2 Supersonicstyle13 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles